


perfect height

by Amathalya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Annette is trying to get ready for today's party while self-doubts about her body come up to her.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	perfect height

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Annette Week 2020
> 
> \- Day 2: self-doubts

With a pout on her lips, Annette’s hands wandered from her chest, over her breast, down to her waist and stopping at the small curves of her hips. A heavy sigh escaped her and she wanted nothing more than throwing the dress she wore out of the window. That wasn’t the way she imagined the dress to look like on her. 

How did Mercie think this would suit her type of body? How was Ingrid able to agree on it? Actually, this should have been the first sign to worry, shouldn’t it have been? On the other hand, they both only wanted her best. Another sigh escaped her and she spun the fluffy skirt part of the dress. 

_Still- I love the dress,_ she thought. It was her decision to buy it for today. It was the smoothest fabric and it felt extremely light on her skin, almost as she was wearing a soft summer breeze. _But it makes my body-_

A knock cut off her thoughts of self-doubts and she looked towards her room door. “Annie?” It was Mercie outside. “Are you not ready yet?”, she asked and Annette’s eyes wandered back to her mirror-self. The dress was on her but she had barely finished her makeup, not even having touched her hair, leaving it in the messy bun. 

“No, I’m not,” Annette cried, releasing all the desperation she felt right now. “The dress looks ugly on me and my hair doesn’t stay in place!” Barefoot, because she didn’t have the will to put her shoes on yet, she stomped towards her door and wrenched it open. “Mercie-!” 

A shadow on the right, only a brief glimpse of it, stopped her plan of throwing herself against the chest of her best friend. Not even with all her willpower, Annette was able to stop her blood from rushing up to her face, painting it in a bright red, and washing a wave of heat through her body. “What are you doing here?”, she exclaimed in sheer panic and pointed at Felix in front of her. 

“Annie-” Mercie raised her hands to calm Annette down, her voice was soft and her eyes showed her worries clearly. “Well-” She took a glimpse of Felix, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he didn’t care about anything before she put her attention back on Annette. “It’s late and-”  
  
Then it suddenly came back to Annette and all her body warmth slipped away, a cold shiver running down her back before everything felt hot from embarrassment. “Oh my god!” She turned around to Felix, forgetting the mess she was and bowed deeply in front of him. “I’m sorry!”

Her hands clenched tightly around the fabric of her dress and there was no chance she was able to make up for her stupidity. With all her issues the last two hours of getting ready for the party, she suppressed the reason _why_ she was so desperate about the fact to look perfect. 

The clicking sound of Felix’s tongue made her flinch and she clung even more onto the fabric of her dress. She could understand, he was mad. She would be mad if he would let her wait an hour without showing up or any message. 

“Mercedes?”, Felix asked and Annette wasn’t able to determine the level of anger it bore. “Could you leave us alone?”

 _Oh no,_ she screamed in her thoughts, relieved she didn’t actually say it out loud, _don’t send her away!_ Mercie was her only straw left to not start crying in front of Felix here and now. Never was she madder about her clumsiness than today. How was she able to forget about the time so badly?

Mercedes looked forth and back between Annette and Felix before she nodded. “I’ll go back and tell Ingrid you’re okay.” For a moment, she hesitated to hug Annette before the sound of her heels on the ground was the only sign of her disappearing. 

“I’m sorry!”, Annette apologized again, her fingers digging deeper into the fabric and she wasn’t able to look up into Felix face. “I didn’t intend to let you wait!” She ran her fingers through her hair and ruined the fluffy hair bun with her gesture. “I merely forgot about time and-”

“Annette”

Hearing her name with his voice made her shut up immediately. “Y-Yes?” Swallowing down the limb in her throat, or at least trying it, Annette looked up at him only to see that his face wasn’t filled with anger but was actually rather soft, maybe a bit sad? She wasn’t able to tell for sure. 

A sigh escaped him and his shoulders fell down. “Finally, you’re looking at me.” Felix stepped closer towards her, minimizing the gap between them and reached out with his hand, hovering over her cheek for a moment before he let it sunk back next to his side. 

“Huh?” A confused feeling swapped places with the anxious feelings, she had before. 

Felix rubbed his arm and Annette wasn’t sure if there was a blush on his cheeks now. “Mercedes was kind enough to not mention it but I was worried,” he confessed and made Annette even more confused with these honest words. 

Annette blinked a few times before she was able to put more words out into the world. “What? But- why?” She wished for having more words to say but her mind was running miles backwards. Why would Felix be worried? That something had has happened to her? 

“You’re really only smart with school-related things, huh?” 

“Hey!” Annette wanted to take a step forward to give herself more of an impact but instead, she tripped over her own feet. How did she ever think she would be able to walk, or even dance, in high heels? 

The first thing she noticed was the pleasant smell coming from Felix and for a fleeting moment, she closed her eyes and relaxed against him before she realized what she was doing and pushed herself away from him, only to be stopped by his arms wrapped around her. 

Her heart was beating fast against her ribcage and she couldn’t control the run of her thoughts while her eyes were trying to focus on anything but not being able to do so. “Felix?”, she asked when they were still in that position for what felt an eternity, her voice almost drowning in the wind. 

“One moment.” His chest raised when he took a deep breath. 

Annette’s body felt like a strange mix of relaxed and tensed up while the perfume of Felix danced around her small nose, clouding her senses more. Only now, she noticed that her ear was right over his fast-beating heart. Was he nervous, too?, she wondered and tried to push her head away from him to take a look but his hand pressed her back down. Not rough but with enough power to hold her down. 

She could feel him swallow hard. “I said, one moment,” he repeated his words from a moment ago and Annette could only barely hold her chuckle back. 

There was a lot she would give to be able to see his face right now but she didn’t mind being able to hide her embarrassment from him, appreciating the moment of closeness and ignoring that it could hurt when it was over. 

“You weren’t with someone else then?” 

A frown appeared on Annette’s face and she couldn’t say how his voice sounded like but it certainly had some level of relieves in it. As good as it was possible in her position, she shook her head. “I was alone in my room.” Also, she had wished, Mercie would have been there to help her out. However, she was the one promising she would manage it alone with the tricks she learned from her friend. 

A moment of silence was between them before Felix spoke again. “Dammit,” he cursed with a low growling voice. “Sylvain will pay for that.”

 _Sylvain? What was with him?_ She couldn’t find the connection in these words. On the other hand, it was Sylvain and she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know more details about it right now. 

“Felix?”, Annette asked again and pressed herself a little bit away from his body, her cheeks warm but her lips forming a gentle smile. “I was with no one else until Mercie and you knocked at my door. I was alone since after lunch,” she started to explain and was glad, she had her words back. “I was so nervous and wanted to distract myself with studying.” 

Annette took a deep breath after a few seconds of a break, giving Felix the chance to say something. “But it didn’t work out. My mind was all occupied by-” She stopped herself from finishing the sentence. “Honestly, I still can’t believe that I asked you and you said yes.” 

That was true. She had asked him out for the annual party. Her choice of words may have been a bit rude but she was too nervous to do it any other way and she didn’t want to lose all her courage for the tenth time.

‘You probably have no one asking you so- uh- would you go with me?’, she had asked him, instantly regretting all of her life choices leading to that event and expecting some teasing one way or another but feeling the biggest relieve when she heard his simple ‘Yes’. 

“So-” Felix paused, searching for the right words and avoiding eye contact while still having his arms loosely around Annette’s slim body. “What- Why didn’t you come then?”, Felix asked her. “You screamed something about your dress and hair?”

The warmth crept back up in her face. Why did he have to be so direct about it? Annette made herself a bit smaller and looked onto the ground, not noticing her fingers clinging onto his shirt. “It’s- It doesn’t suit me. It makes me even smaller and-and-” She wasn’t sure where she wanted to get at. 

“Annette,” Felix had taken the turn in the conversation. “Don’t say that while I’m barely able to not stare at you.”

“What?” Annette couldn’t stop herself from that surprising question. Staring? At _her?_ There was not a moment she could remember when he stared at her. She loved watching him though, making sure, he would never notice. “You-You-” Mercie had told her sometimes that he had looked at her but every time she checked, he was busy with other things. “That’s-!” Chewing on her bottom lip, stopped her from embarrassing her any further.

Then, the next moment, Annette found herself in a tight but gentle hug. Felix's arms were wrapped around her, one hand resting on her head. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re height is perfect. You’re per-”

However, before Felix was able to finish his sentence, someone in the background was audible. “Sylvain, no! You can’t-” It was Ingrid, trying to stop Sylvain from whatever plan he had in his mind this time. Yet, before Annette was able to hear everything, Felix had pushed her around the corner, hiding her with his tall stature against the wall and leaving almost no space in between them.

Annette’s breath was caught in her throat and when she squinted and tried to catch a glimpse of Felix, her words were stuck right next to her breath. Their faces were so close that she barely needed to tiptoe to give him a kiss. 

_A kiss?_ What was she thinking so suddenly? 

Her heart was speeding up while her hands got sweaty and her lips dry. “Felix-”, she whispered. His name had escaped her before she could finish her thought and when he turned his face towards her, ready to say something, she already tiptoed and closed the gap between their lips. 

Her fingers clung onto the fabric of his shirt, giving her support while her legs felt like pudding. She definitely hadn’t expected anything. There was not even a chance to expect something but when Felix started to kiss her back, she felt like all the butterflies in her stomach turned into sparkling fireworks. 

The touch of their lips was clumsy, hesitant, and a little bit shaky. It tasted like nothing, she was able to compare within the haze of her mind was in. Something that reminded her of a mix of oranges and a few blueberries. 

They both slumped down onto the floor, making their lips break apart but not getting any more space in between them, both panting with red cheeks.

“Felix,” With a determined look, as Annette hoped, she looked up at him through her lashes, still holding into him with her hands. “I- I may love you.” Annette’s eyes were wandering from his face, away and back to him a few times. There was no lie in her words. “I wanted to look good for you. Not as your friend but- I mean- technically we are friends but- I-I really can’t change it and if you- you know-”

Annette's ramblings about the feelings, she had carried with her for so long got interrupted by Felix leaning in for a second kiss. A third and a fourth one followed shortly after each other.

It was the fifth kiss when Annette pushed Felix aside and hiding her face behind her arms. “Felix!” 

The embarrassment was all over her face when Felix grabbed her wrists and lowered her arms. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I should’ve had more control but-”

Shaking her head, Annette interrupted him. “It’s not that.” The kisses tasted better than any sweets she ever had in her life. “I know- I mean I guess! The kisses are an answer but-” Annette averted her eyes. “Could you, maybe?”

Felix was leaning in, touching her forehead with his. “I _may_ love you, too.”

Jeez, even now he could use her words and tease her with his stupid honesty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for characters, I'm not used to yet, is hard but I hope you could enjoy this work! <3


End file.
